


Dirty Talker

by dreamcreek



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fill, M/M, Screaming, dirty talking, motorkink, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcreek/pseuds/dreamcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a prompt over at motorkink. <br/>Prompt:<i>Mike/Chuck - Screaming </i><br/>(Anonymous) <br/>2012-06-26 06:08 pm UTC (link)<br/>Chuck never shuts up. That rustles Mike's jimmies in the best way possible.<i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talker

Mike thrusts faster, _harder _, because it makes Chuck grunt, makes him clutch helplessly unto Mike’s body as sounds of pleasure spill loose. He slides his fingers into Chuck’s blonde locks, while his other hand tightens on the jutting bone of Chuck’s thin hips. A bite right below the collar bone makes Chuck choke out a long, drawn out moan and makes him babble out a stream of dirty, absolutely _filthy _words that the blonde never says unless he’s getting pounded into, unless there’s a cock shoving into his body, forcing out every pornographic sound, every whorish mewl and sob.____

“Mikey, _Mikey _! Gods, gods, _fuck me, _harder, please, I can take more, please, god just-” Chuck cuts himself off with a dazed, shocked shout as Mike growls, pulls out, and shoves Chuck onto the bed, a splay of long, boney limbs, his hole wet and gleaming. Mike shoves in, grunts for the clench, and pants for the spill of broken words Chuck sobs out as he spreads his lover’s ass open. He lets his fingers teasingly ghost their way along Chuck’s stretched hole and jerks his hips helplessly for the shocking arousing sight.____

“Look at you,” Mike mutters, shoving in roughly but pulling back achingly slow to see the way his cock pulls out of the ring of muscle. He tosses his head back to shout because Chuck clenches down viciously and hitches his hips backwards desperately, wanting and aching to be filled.

“Mikey, please, no, don’t _tease me _, I can’t take it. Fuck me, please, _fuck me _, make me your _slut _, make me _yours _.”________

Suddenly, with a scream, Chuck drops to his face, his muffled cries still more than loud enough as Mike ploughs inside of him, fucking into him with a cruel and ruthless pace. Chuck arches, smashes his face against the sheets, still somehow managing to choke out vulgar words that inflames Mike to fuck Chuck faster, fuck him into the bed until the blonde is an undulating, writhing mess. 

He grips harshly unto Chuck’s hips, feels the shift of bones under the layers of skin and muscle, and bites mercilessly on the spot right as the base of Chuck’s neck, digging his teeth into the salty, sweaty skin. Mike bites his way down, leaving behind love bites, stinging red bruises, and indentions of his teeth. He’s dizzy with pleasure, with the rush of heady arousal as Chuck wails, whimpering helplessly against the bruising grip as forceful thrusts. 

“Mikey, yes, gods, yes, _there _! God, don’t stop, please, _don’t stop _!”____

With a broken scream, Chuck comes, back arched, white overtaking his vision. He mewls out little noises of dazed wonder, moaning brokenly as Mike hitches his hips and speeds up the tempo, shoving and moving Chuck with each hard thrust. 

Chuck talks him through his own orgasms, whispering filthy promises, swearing dirty curses and oaths under his breath. Mike keels over as his orgasms overtakes him, half-choking out his own scream of pleasure as Chuck tightens and shoves him even deeper as the blonde uses shaking hands to hook and drag Mike closer by his kneeling legs. Chuck rocks his hips helplessly and Mike drags Chuck up by fine strands of his hair into a sloppy, spit-slick kiss. 

“Chuck, gods, Chuckles, every time you open your _filthy mouth _…don’t _ever _stop talking,” Mike swears, voice rough and scratchy.____

Chuck makes a noise of agreement, too tired and sated for words. Mike just smiles, fond and a little amused, and slips out carefully, feeling tiny sparks of arousal at the sight of Chuck’s cum-stained hole. He shakes his head a little to clear the sudden haze that settles over his mind, and walks off to their bathroom to retrieve a towel to wet with some warm water. He cleans himself off first, getting rid of any come and lube, before walking to the bedroom to clean up Chuck.

Chuck squirms as Mike cleans him off, laving away the lube and slowly drying lube. They tussle for a bit, but the two of them hardly have any energy left, and they just fall into bed as a mass of tangled up and entwined limbs. Almost instantly, they’re asleep, their bodies wrapped tightly around each other.


End file.
